1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to clamping and positioning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved support apparatus for mounting and maintaining a diamond dressing stone in proximity and relative to an associated grinding wheel during a dressing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Maintenance of grinding wheels typically requires a stone directed across the surface of a rotating grinding wheel to remove debris and the like accumulated during use of the grinding wheel. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a support apparatus wherein the same mounts and adjustably positions a dressing stone proximate to a grinding wheel. Examples of prior art clamping and positioning apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,765 to Snyder wherein a hydraulic motivated clamp structure mounts a rock member proximate to a rock saw to permit selective cutting of the rock work piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,703 to Marshall sets forth a crystal fixture wherein radially mounted clamps secure a crystal member for subsequent operation on that crystal member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,180 to Goodrich sets forth a rock holding fixture or device wherein a finger member is cooperative with a plurality of services to effect a clamping of a rock as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,893 to Johnson sets forth a stone cutting vice wherein a calibrated jaw structure is arranged for mounting a stone prior to a cutting procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,790 to Moeller sets forth a further example of a stone cutting clamp utilizing spaced jaws to selectively clamp and position a stone therebetween.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in positioning a dressing diamond type stone relative to a grinding wheel for a dressing procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.